Para verte sonreír
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Tal vez el destino tenga un plan para todos nosotros. Tal vez el día menos pensado conozcamos a una persona especial. Y nuestra vida puede cambiar por completo.


.

**.~ Para verte sonreír ~.**

.

Ese día caminaba por la calle frustrado. El sol brillaba resplandeciente en el cielo y sentía casi como si se estuviera burlando de mí. Di una patada a una piedra del suelo, se rebotó hasta estrellarse contra el talón de un hombre. Me disculpé avergonzado y continué mi camino, sin un rumbo fijado en la cabeza aunque parecía que mis pies sabían a dónde ir. Tal vez eran movidos por mi corazón.

Suspiré por enésima vez aquel día. Pasé la mano por mi cabeza, desordenándome el pelo, y recordé de nuevo lo que había hecho que me sintiera así. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños de mi hermano mayor así que mi padre, mi madre y yo habíamos decidido comer los cuatro juntos. Pero claro, mis padres no podían estar en una misma habitación sin lanzarse miradas hirientes y comentarios mal intencionados. Ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de su hijo podían dejar a un lado sus diferencias.

Cuando era más pequeño solía fantasear con la idea de que mis padres se reconciliasen y volviéramos a ser una familia feliz, pero eso había quedado aparcado con el tiempo. Estaba claro que se odiaban. ¿Cómo alguien puede pasar de ser la persona más importante para ti a la que más detestas? La certeza de que ese hecho sucedía había hecho que me prometiera a mí mismo que jamás me enamoraría, no me arriesgaría a ello. No solo por el miedo a sufrir yo, sino por temer hacer sufrir a la otra persona.

Y, como si el destino se estuviera riendo de mí, llegué en mi paseo bajo un árbol del que cayó un fruto contra mi cabeza. Me llevé la mano al lugar dolorido, lanzando una mirada de confusión hacia el árbol. El golpe había hecho que me detuviera y gracias a ello miré hacia mi izquierda.

Allí había un banco de piedra, ocupado por una sola persona. El sol pegaba con fuerza contra él, pero la chica que estaba sentada no parecía darse cuenta. Su piel parecía suave y su pelo, que caía en punta por encima de sus hombros, daba la sensación de ser muy sedoso.

Pero no fue eso lo que llamó mi atención, sino sus ojos. Eran de un color cobrizo que pocas veces en mi vida había visto, y estaban vidriosos por lágrimas contenidas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco para después arrancar en latidos fuertes y desenfrenados.

En esa mirada había algo que me impactó. No solo por la melancolía que transmitía, sino también por lo que dejaba entrever de esa chica. Una luminosidad, una pureza, que jamás había visto.

Entre sus manos había un papel arrugado, tal vez era el causante de su pesar. Y entonces descubrí que me dolía solo de verla triste, como si mi felicidad dependiera de la suya, como si hubiera quedado atrapado. Era cierto. Estaba completamente atrapado por el brillo de sus ojos.

**~~.~~**

Cogí el sobre que había estado esperando por tanto tiempo con manos temblorosas. No me atrevía a abrirlo, no estaba preparada para saber la respuesta.

Salí por la puerta de casa y comencé a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, creo que durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que mis pies se quejaron por el esfuerzo y me dejé caer sobre un banco de piedra. Tenía miedo, mucho. Porque si me decían que no era lo bastante buena nunca más volvería a intentarlo.

Siempre había sido insegura en ese aspecto, el talento que mi familia me decía que tenía creía que solo estaba a los ojos de ellos por su cariño por mí. No sabía por qué me había atrevido a mandar mis fotos a aquel concurso, pero me arrepentía terriblemente.

Al final me armé de valor y rasgué el sobre como pude. Desdoble la carta de su interior y solo necesité ver una palabra: "Lamentablemente...".

Dejé de leer al instante y noté que las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos. Suspiré pesadamente y arrugué un poco el papel con los temblores de mis manos. En realidad era un alivio saber ya la respuesta, aunque en el fondo había tenido la ilusión de que me dijeran que valía, yo sabía que mis fotos no eran tan buenas. A ese concurso se presentaban personas con carreras o títulos, yo no era más que una estudiante de instituto con entusiasmo y una cámara decente.

Pero que te digan que no tienes talento siempre duele. Tal vez no debería exagerar tanto, al fin y al cabo era el primer concurso al que me presentaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirme fatal, como si me dijeran que debería dejar mi afición, como si no fuera más que una chiquilla ingenua. Tal vez lo era.

De nuevo las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y luché como pude para que no se escaparan, no quería llorar, bastante mal me sentía ya.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que alguien se había agachado delante de mí. Levanté la cabeza y miré sorprendida unos preciosos ojos azules. La sonrisa del chico que había delante de mí hizo que el corazón comenzara a latirme a toda velocidad, como si hubiera estado aguardando toda mi vida para encontrarme con él.

**~~.~~**

Caminé hacia ella sin pensar en lo que hacía, movido solamente por lo que mi corazón susurraba. Me puse en cuclillas en frente de la chica sonriéndole con dulzura y ella me miró con sorpresa, mientras dos lágrimas escapaban por fin por sus mejillas.

-No sé qué te ha hecho estar triste, pero seguro que tiene solución -dije sin pensar mientras secaba las gotas que se deslizaban por su rostro-. Sé que no me conoces, ni yo a ti tampoco, pero creo que he llegado hasta aquí para verte sonreír.

Primero ella me miró con desconcierto, pero después una preciosa sonrisa apareció en su cara. ¿Podía haber algo más perfecto?

**~~.~~**

Cuando me devolvió la sonrisa sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar por la emoción. ¿Cómo alguien a quien no conocía de nada podía causarme todas esas sensaciones? Tal vez era el destino el que me había llevado a sentarme en aquel banco. Tal vez era mejor que no me hubieran aceptado en el concurso. Porque sino no habría llegado hasta ese lugar y jamás habría visto esa sincera mirada que me devolvió la esperanza.

Me levanté y cogí su mano, no supe qué me llevó a comportarme de esa manera pero de alguna forma sentía como si nos conociésemos de siempre. Igual de otra vida. Él entrelazó nuestros dedos y comenzamos a caminar mirándonos con adoración el uno al otro.

Porque sí, éramos completos desconocidos, pero algo había hecho que nos encontrásemos aquel día. Y supe que quería descubrir la razón.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -me preguntó.

-Hikari Yagami, ¿y tú?

-Takeru Takaishi -su nombre me pareció como un hechizo, como si ya lo conociera y hubiera despertado algo que había dormido en mi corazón.

Esa misma noche él me dejó en mi casa, habíamos pasado el día juntos charlando. Le conté cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie y él a mí también. Porque quería que conociera todo de mí y saberlo todo sobre él. Quería demostrarle que la vida es maravillosa, como él me lo había mostrado cuando vi sus ojos por primera vez.

**~~.~~**

Cuanto se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos sentí que tocaba el cielo. Increíbles emociones nacieron en mi corazón y se expandieron haciendo que tuviera un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

Acaricié su mejilla antes de que se diera la vuelta y supe que no dormiría esa noche pensando en cada palabra que ella había pronunciado. Habíamos quedado al día siguiente y estaba convencido de que volveríamos a vernos al otro día, y al otro, y al otro... Y así por siempre.

Porque cuando más tarde me dejé caer en mi cama con una sonrisa tonta que no podía quitar, lo supe. Mi vida había cambiado por completo. Y entonces lo comprendí.

El amor no consiste en tener la certeza de que serás feliz, sino en estar dispuesto a correr el riesgo de sufrir con tal de estar con esa persona que ilumina tu vida. Y si al final resulta que estáis hechos para estar juntos harás lo que sea por verla feliz.

Porque eso es amar.

.

* * *

**Este corto fic ha venido en una inspiración repentina y lo he escrito en un rato, así que espero que no esté muy confuso o con las ideas poco desarrolladas. Simplemente han nacido de mi corazón las palabras y he necesitado plasmarlas.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)**


End file.
